Oh Baby, You're a Classic
by the-never-ender
Summary: When a viral music video comes out from Tiffany Massena, she becomes an overnight celebrity and is put in tour with another upcoming act The Ready Set. What she doesn't expect is to meet her childhood prince again. Ft Jordan Witzigreuter  The Ready Set .
1. The Kids Don't Stand a Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone real (aka The Ready Set or any real bands mentioned throughout the story). I own the storyline and the original characters. **

"But mommy, the kids don't like me here."

Mom and I stopped in front of Mrs. Winders. "It's only the first day, sweetheart. You'll make friends here. They don't hate you," Mom checked her watch. "Okay, sweetie. I have to go now. Be a good girl to the teacher, okay?"

I nodded and gave Mom a hug. "Bye, mommy."

"Bye, sweetheart," she gave me a kiss on my forehead and left. My first day of the first grade was scary. I moved to Portland from Orlando, away from my nice friends. Now, I was with mean kids. I walked in the room and all of the kids just stared at me, except one. He just smiled.

I looked away and sat on the desk that was in the very back, where no one sat. The boy who smiled at me sat next to me.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. His brown hair was sticking up everywhere and he dressed kind of weird, but he was nice.

"Tiff," I answered quietly. I was really shy when I talked to people. My long chestnut brown hair covered my face as I looked down.

"I'm Dan-Dan," he grinned, showing off his missing front teeth. "You shouldn't be so shy," he flipped my hair out of my face. "Show off your face! You're not ugly!"

I looked up at him. He was a weirdo, but cool at the same time. I smiled. "You're not ugly either," I tried to move his hair from his face, but he raised his hands up.

"I don't want cooties!" he laughed as he picked his nose and wiped it on the desk. "I want to give you my boogers!"

"Yuck!" I moved my chair away from the desk. Dan-Dan laughed.

"I marked my spot on your desk so I own that spot."

I gave him a weird look. "Why are you so weird?"

He shrugged. "Why are you so shy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you want to be friends?" Dan-Dan asked.

I grinned. "Okay," I scooted my chair back to the desk, but stayed away from the boogers.

He took out his crayons. "Let's color!"

We both colored a lot of things and then this one meanie came over to our desk.

"Look!" the meanie pointed at us. "Dan-Dan got a girlfriend!" the kids went over to our table and laughed.

Dan-Dan narrowed his eyes like they do in those action movies when they were in the desert doing a shoot off. "Yeah, Tiff is my girlfriend!" He stood up from his table. "You want to fight with me, mister?" he raised his fist at the meanie.

The kids backed away and went back to their seats.

I looked at Dan-Dan. "I'm your girlfriend?"

He kissed my cheek. "Yeah," he answered casually as he continued to draw.

"But what's a girlfriend?"

Dan-Dan rubbed his chin. "I think that means a friend that's a girl and you can hold hands and stuff like that."

"Oh, so that means you're my boyfriend?"

He grinned. "Yup!"

"Yay!" I cheered. We continued on coloring.

Dan-Dan was my childhood prince.


	2. Fool Everyone with a Mysterious Love

"Wait…you're moving?"

Dan-Dan and I were in his front yard playing basketball. He lived right across the street from me so I was able to come over to his house and he was able to come over mine. When I heard that he was going to move, I knew that this might be the last we were able to do this.

"Yeah, my mom got a job in Indiana. It's so all of a sudden," he shot the ball in the basket. "I thought that we were able to go to middle school together."

I sat down on the pavement. "I can't believe you're moving," Dan-Dan walked over to me and grinned.

"You know I'll never forget you, right?" he placed his arm around my shoulder. "You're so awesome."

I fixed his bed head hair and smiled back. "I'll never forget you either."

He hugged me and pulled out something from his pocket. "Here," he pulled out a necklace and placed it around my neck. "I made this for you," the necklace had a guitar pick hanging from it. "It has my name and your name on the pick so you'll always remember that we will be together no matter what."

I kissed him on the cheek. "It's great. I love it."

Dan-Dan and I have liked each other ever since we first met in the first grade. He may be weird at time (like picking his nose and eating the boogers, or making fart noises in silent places), he was a great person to be with and I couldn't imagine hanging out with anyone else.

Our parents didn't know about us so we were pretty secret about this relationship so we couldn't be too close or else our secret would be exposed.

Dan-Dan removed his arm around my shoulder and glanced up in the sky. "You know, when I get famous, I'm going to have someone fly you to Indiana."

"Not if I get famous first," I laughed.

"We'll see about that," he kissed me on the forehead.

My mom came out of my house.

"Tiffany! It's time for dinner!" she ordered.

"I have to go Dan-Dan!" I gave him a quick hug.

"See ya, Tiff!" he ran back inside his house while I ran to my house. My mom grinned as I walked towards her.

"You and Jordan are really close, huh?" she asked as we walked in the house.

"Yeah," I replied casually. "I can't believe he's moving," I sat down in the dining room, along with my dad and my older brother, Thomas.

"There's more fish in the sea," my mom assured.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" My father was curious as well since he looked intently at Mom.

"It's obvious that you like him, sweetheart."

Dad looked at me. "Are you two talking about Jordan?"

I nodded as Thomas' eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't like that weirdo," he took a bite of his mash potatoes. "He's weird."

"He's moving," I mentioned as I rolled my eyes. "I know he's weird, but he's still my best friend."

"That's what worries me: the fact you are best friends with him."

"What part of 'he's moving' don't you understand?" I stood up from the table. "May I excuse myself from the table?"

Father nodded as I walked upstairs to my room. I shut the door and lay down on the bed.

Dan-Dan was moving on the opposite side of the freaking country and I couldn't do anything about it. I thought we were going to be together throughout, but some things couldn't go the way I wanted.

A pebble was thrown at my window. Since my window was open, it went inside my room.

I got up and walked to my window. Dan-Dan was waiting outside, carrying a guitar. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I quietly yelled out the window.

All he did was smile at me and started strumming his guitar. I recognized the melody. It was "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind. That was my favorite song of all time.

I sang along to the song while he was playing it. I guess we were too loud since the neighbors were complaining too much and the fact that Thomas came in my room and told me to shut up. When he finished playing the song, he gave me a flying kiss and ran off into the night.

Sweetness.


	3. Just One More Plane Ride and It's Done

Dan-Dan and I were in the back seat of Mom's car with his mother on the passenger seat. He had his guitar in hand while he looked through the window, saying a silent goodbye to the place he called home. The car was pretty silent the whole way to the airport. Dan-Dan's mother would try to make small talk with my mother at times and I tried to do the same with Dan-Dan, but he was just sad.

When we were near the airport, I pulled out the mixed CD I made for Dan-Dan. It had all the songs we liked, including "Jumper." He gave me a hug and told me he would never forget a single moment he had with me.

My mother stopped the car and we helped them carry their baggage out of the trunk. When they were about to go inside, I gave Dan-Dan a final hug.

"Don't forget me, okay? Even if you live across the country, always remember me," I told him. "You'll always be a part of me."

He kissed me on the forehead. "I'll never forget you," he placed my hand on his heart. "You'll always be inside of me."

I bit my lips to prevent myself from crying. "See you later, Dan-Dan," I waved goodbye to him.

"See you later, Tiff," he waved back before entering the airport.

My mother and I went inside the car again. I looked back. He was gone. He was completely gone. There would never be a chance when I would get to see him again.

Tears began sliding down from my eyes.

"Honey," Mom greeted. "Goodbye doesn't mean forever. I know that one day you guys will see each other again."

I nodded, but stayed quiet when we drove back home.

When we reached the house, I walked inside my room and lay down on my bed. I glanced at my desk and saw the guitar Dan-Dan bought me for my birthday last year. He tried to teach me how to play it, but I was too lazy. I preferred singing instead of playing an instrument. Maybe this was the time to play.

I got up from my bed and grabbed the guitar. When I strummed the first chord, I never stopped.


	4. Dedication Takes a Lifetime

I checked my twitter account. Awesomeness! 926 followers. That meant at least half of them listened to my music on MySpace. I logged out and checked my YouTube account. 342 subscribers were subscribed to my channel.

The internet was my friend. It provided me the foundation I needed in order to reach my dream. Thomas would hog the computer for hours, preventing me from ever using it. I had an account on every single website to spread my music around. Some of them were giving me good feedback, but I wasn't exposed enough.

I did open mic nights on a daily bases and also did some free gigs at festivals. I even mailed an artist profile for Alternative Press magazine for their AP&R section, but I still didn't see my picture on their page.

Thomas was reading the latest issue of the magazine. "I'm surprise I haven't seen your picture on here. Didn't you send like 20 letters to them?"

I threw a grape I was eating at him. "I only sent one."

"Whatever," he muttered. "There are a lot of mew artist here like The Ready Set? Who the hell is the Ready Set?"

"Why don't you read the article, genius," I rolled my eyes.

He read the article. "Oh, he's similar to Owl City. He's a one man band," he looked closely at the picture. "For some old reason, he looks so familiar."

"Was he your boyfriend or something?" I joked.

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically. "Never mind then," he flipped the page.

I grabbed my laptop from the kitchen counter. "Don't disturb me, okay? I'm going to do my daily video blog."

Thomas nodded. "Okay, Tiffany Clueless," I rolled my eyes as I walked inside the bedroom.

I opened the computer and grabbed my guitar. Maybe I should do a cover this time. The last cover I did was "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind.

I glanced up at the posters on my wall. Fall Out Boy. I should cover a Fall Out Boy song. The first song that popped into my head was "Tiffany Blews" since it had my name on the title. I knew how to play the song, so I guess I was going to play it then.

I logged onto my computer and went onto my webcam. I fixed my hair and wore a little bit of make-up. I wanted to look decent for this. I picked up my guitar and powered the camera. The green light from the camera lit up.

I took a deep breath. "Hey you guys," I announced. "This is Tiffany, as you know…well for some of you but to the rest who haven't heard of me, I'm Tiffany Massena. I will be playing 'Tiffany Blews' by Fall Out Boy. Hope you enjoy it!" I began playing the song.

After playing the whole song, I strummed the last chord. "If you guys like this video, post this on twitter, facebook, MySpace…every website you can think of that's appropriate! Thanks, you guys!" I turned off the webcam and went onto YouTube. Thomas came in the room.

"Do you seriously think people are going to be posting this, no offense?"

I shrugged. "If they at least like it…that would mean a lot to me. Who knows? Maybe this will be the perfect cover song that will get me known."

He patted my head. "You have big dreams, little sis."

"Every dedication starts with a dream."


	5. Swimming in a Library

It has been weeks…35 days, 12 hours, and 33 minutes and five seconds (and counting) to be exact that I haven't been on the internet. Why? Thomas, who decided to download some illegal crap on the internet, made the server crash and now we had our computer be infected by a virus. Our computer sat cold on the bedroom desk in my room. Because of that whole fiasco with the internet thing, Thomas and I didn't talk to each other, unless if our parents forced us. Downside of living with our parents: they actually make us get along.

So for those couple of weeks, I have been doing a lot of open mic nights, be an opening act for local bands in the area and discovering life outside of the internet. Alyssa, my partner in crime, took me out almost every single day of the week. She was the reason why I got to be an opening act for the bands. She worked at one of the local venues here in Portland. The funny thing was that every band that met me heard of my cover of "Tiffany Blews" and told me they liked it. One of the bands even said that it was an internet sensation. I smiled and told them thanks, but couldn't believe the fact that the video was going to be that popular. At least they liked it.

By my curiosity, I decided to go to the library. They had computers so there was a very high chance that they had internet there as well. I drove down to the library; crossing my fingers that internet existed there. Since I was a slacker at school, I never exactly walked in a library before that was outside of school. I only went to the library once in the fourth grade because that was our field trip. That day seemed fuzzy to me and the only thing I could remember from that day was my best friend/boyfriend at the time, Jordan or Dan-Dan. I smiled at that thought. Dan-Dan was like my somewhat first boyfriend. It was weird that I still wore the necklace he gave me. I kept it under my shirt since Thomas always made fun of me for wearing it. I always wondered where he was now. I wondered if he ever thought about me. It has been what? Eight or nine years since I've seen him? After that long period of time, I highly doubted he remembered me so I needed to forget this whole thing.

I parked my car in front of the library. I probably needed to apply for a library card since I never set foot on this place. I walked in and the first thing I saw was the computers and yes, they did have internet. The help counter was right by it. By my joy, I ran over to the counter. The old lady behind the counter stared at me. I smiled, hoping she didn't think I was a weirdo, although I was.

"May I help you young lady?"

"May I get a library card please?" I asked enthusiastically.

The old lady raised an eyebrow, but began asking me for my information. I zoomed though all of the answers. After the questioning, she asked me what design I wanted on my card. I didn't give a crap what was on my card. I just wanted the card. I chose the dude who was standing in a middle of a desert. Random, but whatever. A library card was a library card.

After I received the delicate rectangle in my hand, I walked over to the computers. There were many teenagers who were on their MySpace, Facebook, Twitter and every single social networking site. I sat next to a girl, who looked like a Justin Bieber fan (her wristband gave me a hint), watching random videos on YouTube. I logged in on my computer and went straight to the internet.

The girl turned and looked at me. "Hey! Aren't you Tiffany Massena?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know me?" I was getting a little creep out by this. Maybe going to the library was a bad idea.

She grinned. "You're like all over the internet," she opened a page on her computer. It was Buzznet, one of the top social networking sites. On the homepage, the first headline was "Daily Music Dose: Tiffany 'Blews' Massena" and right by it was my picture. "You're also on here, too," she changed the page to Alternative Press and there I was in their front page. I was an "Artist to Watch." This was all so surreal to me. The girl looked up at me. "Maybe you should check your twitter account."

I obeyed her order and went to my Twitter account. This girl was up-to-date on the internet scene so I had to follow her. When I got in, I had 12,056 followers, 40 direct messages and countless numbers of mentions. I read my direct messages. I couldn't believe my eyes. They were all from Pete Wentz, Decaydance Records, members of All Time Low, Hey Monday and a random dude named Chad. The first recent message was from Pete Wentz. I read the message. My jaws dropped and my heart stopped. The girl stared at me in confusion. "What's wrong?"

I glanced at her. "Pete Wentz wants me to be in his record label."


	6. How Does Time Break with No Marker

After two weeks of convincing, my parents decided to let me go to Los Angeles and meet up with Pete…with one condition: Thomas had to come with me. Of course, my parents would do that since they were worried that I might not make it on my own or someone might take advantage of me. I agreed with their condition and now Thomas and I were going to California.

The anxiety of being in a plane, overlooking my hometown from the window made me excited and nervous all at the same time. This was my chance of living my dream. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"So…if you were to get signed on Wentz's label, are you going to use an alias or your real name?" Thomas asked out of the blue.

"I never really thought of that," I replied. "Should I use an alias?"

He shrugged. "A lot of solo acts are doing that like Jack's Mannequin, NeverShoutNever, and that one dude…the Ready Set."

"What's up with you and the Ready Set? Do you have a man crush on him or something?"

"He just looks so damn familiar," he mentioned.

I shook my head. "I swear there's something going on between you and that Ready Set guy. You always talk about him."

"Because he looks so damn familiar," Thomas repeated.

"May I look at him, then?" I asked.

He handed me the magazine that he read a while back. Apparently this Ready Set guy was a huge deal according to my brother. I flipped the page to the new artist section. This weird feeling came over me when I saw him. His crazy brown hair, his piercing blue eyes…could it be? It can't be. I knew that he was off in Indiana somewhere, possibly in college studying whatever he was studying. Thomas was right, though. He did look familiar.

"He does not look familiar," I handed him the magazine back. "You just like him." I needed to lie about this because I didn't want Thomas to remember him.

Thomas rolled his eyes and he glanced out the airplane window. "We're here," he said casually. "One step closer to your dream."

I smiled as I saw the city of Los Angeles right in front of my eyes. This was all surreal.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pete waited for me by the board room. He grinned when he saw us coming up to him.

"Welcome, Tiffany," he shook my hand. "Welcome to Decaydance family that you will soon be a part of." He looked over at Thomas. "You must be her…brother?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah," he shook his hand. "I'm Thomas. Nice meeting you."

Pete gestured me to come in the board room. Thomas sat down on the chairs that were placed outside. I gave Thomas one last look before coming in.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered before giving me a smile.

"Thank you," I worded out before following Pete.

The board room was quite big, very open with all of the windows that overlooked the busy city. Another person was in the room that sat down next to Pete. As I got closer, I recognized who it was. My eyes widened.

He looked up at me and gave me this weird look. I guessed I was giving him a weird look, too. We were exchanging weird looks, which made Pete very confused.

"Do you guys know each other?" he asked the both of us.

I shook my head. "No, um, he just looks familiar," I glanced over at him again. He was still giving me a weird look. "You're from the Ready Set, right?"

"Oh, uh," he blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm from the Ready Set. Wait…I mean I'm the Ready Set. I'm a, uh, one man band." He coughed before receding into silence again.

"What's your real name?" I asked kindly.

He glanced up at me again. "Jordan…Jordan Witzigrueter. What's yours?"

I couldn't even speak. "Tiffany Massena," I forced out. "Nice meeting you?"

Pete laughed at our actions. "It's like you guys are long life best friends that haven't seen each other in years."

"Yeah," I forced out a laugh.

"I know," Jordan quietly chuckled.

"Anyway, we need to go back in business." Pete took out two sheets of paper. "This will be your contract. When you sign this contract, you will record your first EP so you can promote your music on tour."

I gazed up at him. "I'm going on tour?"

Pete nodded. "Yes, you and your friend here," he said, pointing at Jordan. "Will be opening for All Time Low on their upcoming tour."

"We'll be touring together?" Jordan asked. "We'll be sharing the same tour bus?" he asked the last question with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

Pete laughed. "Yes…unfortunately for Tiffany," he joked.

I laughed. "This is awesome."

Pete handed us two pens. "Let the awesome begin."

We signed our contracts and officially we were both members of the Decaydance family. We took pictures and such, but afterwards we were able to get out of the board room.

"8 o'clock at the studio! Don't forget!" Pete hollered before we left the board room.

Jordan gave him a thumb up at him before turning to me. "So…are you…"

Thomas gave me a big hug as I got out of the board room. "I'm so proud of you, little sis." He pulled away from me and glanced at Jordan, who raised an eyebrow.

"You must be Tiffany's brother," he shook Thomas' hand. "I'm Jordan, her new label mate and tour mate," he grinned.

"I'm Thomas," he replied back. "So…you will be touring with my sister?"

"On the same tour bus," Jordan finished as he winked at me.

Thomas looked at me. "Am I able to come on this tour?"

I laughed and nodded. "You will be my tour manager and possibly be my backup guitarist if you accept?"

"Yes, I'll do both," Thomas hugged me again. He does this a lot when he was proud about something I've done. My brother does in fact have a good side to him. I just have to make him proud.

Jordan watched us. I turned to him. "Did you come here alone?"

He nodded. "Since I don't have any siblings and the fact that my mom is doing some business work back in Indiana, I came here alone."

"You're from Indiana?"

He nodded once more. "Yeah…where are you guys from?"

"Portland, Oregon," I answered quietly.

He cocked his head and grinned. "You know, you look like someone I knew there. I used to live in Portland when I was a kid," he paused. "I miss that girl…and Portland, too."

I chuckled. "That must be one special girl."

"She was," he assured with a smile on his face.

We walked to the elevator. I glanced over at Jordan. What if he was the Jordan I liked back when I was a kid? I mean, all of the things he said about his mom and his childhood…he could be him.

Jordan noticed me staring at him. "Is there something wrong, Tiff?"

That sparked up the memories. I shook my head. "That's weird. I've never been called 'Tiff' ever since I was in grade school. This one boy I liked always called me that."

Thomas gazed at the both of us before we entered the elevator. He gave this odd look to me. He probably knew what I was trying to figure out.

This was going to be interesting.


	7. Can You Put the Past Away?

I met up with Jordan in the studio. He smiled when he saw me and embraced me in his arms. He was a cool dude. When we were waiting for Pete, we both talked about music. He kept on calling me 'Tiff' which made me remind of him again. The way Jordan said it was exactly the same way. Honestly, I wanted to ask him if he was the Jordan I was best friends with when I was a kid. I couldn't ask him that though. He probably thought I was weird for asking if he was my childhood prince, although he looked like the older version of him.

The way Jordan acted was so much like him, too. His hair was sticking up all over the places. His fashion sense…was interesting and he blurted out random things when we had our conversation. The urge to ask him was building up inside of me, but I still needed to remember that we were going on tour together pretty soon. I didn't want him to think of me as a weirdo, although he was one as well (in a good way).

"Who's your favorite band?" Jordan asked as we sat on the couches that were against the wall of the studio. "I'm just asking out of curiosity since you look like the type who likes good music."

I rested my head on the couch. "Third Eye Blind, they're like my favorite band of all freaking time. I remember listening to the song 'Jumper' religiously when I was a kid. That was like my jam back then," I smiled. "I remembered this one boy I used to have a crush on. He sang that song to me before he moved. It was like a scene from the movies where the guy serenades the girl while she's in her bedroom, watching from the window. We both sang that song so loudly that Thomas came in the room and told me to shut up.

"It's so weird that I still remember that. That was years ago, but I remembered that moment like it was yesterday. I guess it's something that never fades in my mind since other boys never done that to me except him. I mean, he was the reason like I ended up liking Third Eye Blind and that particular song as well," I laughed as I gazed up at him. "Sorry about my stupid rambling. I know that you only asked me who my favorite band was. The whole serenading thing was completely unnecessary."

Jordan stared at me. He didn't say a word. I wasn't sure if I freaked him out on that whole serenading thing. He must have thought I was a freak for even remembering things when I was a little kid. Geez, he probably wouldn't even talk to me after that whole rambling thing I did.

Jordan was about to open his mouth until Pete, along with Jack Barakat, entered the studio. "We have finally arrived," Jack announced as he took a seat between Jordan and I. I had to admit that Jack was not really a bad looking guy. I mean, he was pretty out there, but overall a really cool guy. Apparently he and Jordan kind of knew each other prior to this moment. Jack was a fan of Jordan's work before he got signed. Jordan was already well-known in this industry. I still needed to do a lot of work before breaking away from being Tiffany "Blews" Massena or the chick that covered "Tiffany Blews." I wanted to prove to everyone that I was more than that.

Pete stood in front of us. "Okay you guys, this is the first official day in the studio. I'm pretty sure that the both of you guys already have some material, right?" We both nodded. "Good, so today, we will go over them and see which ones we'll keep. Tiffany, you're up first," he handed me the guitar that sat on the table. "I think it's better for us to hear the raw version of your songs. By the way, are you going by 'Tiffany Massena' or something else when you go on tour?"

"I'll probably go by just 'Massena.' I'm not exactly creative when it comes to making up band names or solo project names," I shrugged.

"Us, too," Jack chimed in. "That's why we got our name from a song. Too bad Rock Band didn't exist back then for us. Maybe you should use the band name machine they have on there."

I laughed. "I'm not sure if I want to do that," I glanced at Jordan, who was still staring at me. I looked away and began tuning the guitar. I wasn't sure why he was acting like that. It couldn't be from the story I told him. It probably was. I sighed as I readied myself to perform. I took a deep breath and began singing 'Secret Runaway,' a song I wrote about hiding away from love. Pretty much all of my songs were about love. I never actually fell in love before so I didn't understand why I wrote so much about it.

I sang a couple of more songs until I was done. Pete decided to keep three out of the five songs I had. That wasn't bad since I thought he was going to scrap all of them. Jordan took my position as I sat down on the couch. He cleared his throat as he placed the capo on the neck of the guitar. "I'll sing a cover first before singing my songs, if that's alright with you," he told Pete.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? What song will you play?"

Jordan gazed at me straight in the eyes. "Jumper by Third Eye Blind."

"Dude! I love that band," Jack grinned. "Do you like that band, too?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I answered quietly.

"Okay, I'll start then," Jordan smiled. When he began singing the song, memories flooded through me again. I began to remember everything. As I watched him play, I couldn't help but think he was the one. Holy crap, maybe I found him.

Maybe I found my childhood prince.


	8. Make This Last, Take It Slow

I fiddled with my necklace as I waited for Thomas to stop by and pick me up. The day in the studio went pretty well, other than the fact that Jordan was acting strange around me the whole time. The more he was around me, the more I thought about the other Jordan. I took a deep breath. If Jordan was going to talk to me again, I needed to ask him if he was the Jordan I was friends with, the one I liked.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice from behind me asked.

I turned around and saw Jordan smiling at me. When he looked down at the necklace I was holding, his face changed. His eyes were in shock as he saw the guitar pick hanging from its thread.

Jordan glanced up at me with his jaw dropped. I needed to ask him now.

"Okay, I need to ask you something," I confronted him. I walked closer to him, making sure he heard what I said. "Do you…are you…I don't know how to ask you this without sounding like a fool," I shook my head. "Are you…the Jordan who I met in the grade school who used to put boogers on my desk everyday and make fart noises when I came near and always sings to 'Jumper' to me and gave me a guitar on my tenth birthday and…"

Jordan placed a finger on my lips. I sighed heavily. "I guess not. Sorry about…" he cut me off by kissing me on the lips. I pushed him away, shocked at his actions. "What was that for?"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I thought we were still dating after I left. I mean, my name is on that guitar pick I gave you."

"Wait," I choked out. "You are…what? I…what?" I couldn't say anything straight forward. My words were jumbled up. Was this really happening? Jordan cracked a grin on his lips, that goofy grin I remembered long ago. "You…," I exhaled, not able to finish what I was saying. Instead, my jaws dropped and I stared at him.

Jordan laughed at my reaction. "I knew you were Tiffany, the shy and cute girl I admire back at Portland, when I first saw you," he moved some of my hair out of my face. "I can never forget those eyes, that smile, and the way you always hide behind your hair. You know, I can't believe you still remember me and you still wear the necklace that I gave you."

"Do you still remember what I gave you?" I asked with curiosity.

"Is it the mixed CD that had all of our favorite songs, including 'Jumper'? Yeah, I still have that," Jordan smiled as he held my hand. "I can't believe you're right in front of me," he confessed. "I can't believe we're on the same state, signed with the same record label, and pursuing the same dream."

"It's a small world, I guess," I replied quietly. "I'm just happy to see you again."

Jordan let go of my hand and cupped my face. "Me too," he leaned in. I quickly turned away, having him kiss me on my cheek instead of my lips. Jordan looked at me with confused eyes. "Why don't you want me to kiss you? You know I don't believe in cooties anymore, right?"

I chuckled. "I know that, okay? We're not kids anymore, but maybe we should take this slow. I mean, like I said before, we were kids when we 'dated,'" I paused. "We should take this one step at a time."

Jordan's shoulders dropped at my comment. "Why?" he asked childishly.

"Come on, Jordan, we just found out that we were long lost best friends a couple of minutes ago. We can't just go the fast lane immediately. We just have to take it slow. Feelings can change, you know?"

"Do you like someone else?" I shook my head. "Then why are you saying that…"

"Can you do this please?" I pouted. "For me?"

Jordan gazed at me and sighed in defeat. "Ugh, fine. I can't say no to you," he answered. "Does that mean you're allowed to date anyone while we 'take it slow'?"

I shrugged. "You can date someone also."

"I just want to date you," he blurted out. "I hope you're not going to fall for anyone while we're here."

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm here to focus on my dream. You should focus on your dream as well instead of girls."

"It's sort of hard to focus when the girl I like works with me," I playfully hit him in the arm. He laughed. "I'll try my best," he assured.

I embraced him in my arms. "Thank you."

"It's great to be back in your arms again," Jordan said in my ear. "I never want to let you go."


	9. I'll Be Undressing You with Every Word

Thomas glanced at me while I wrote a song in the living room. Currently we are living in a small apartment, being paid by the label as I record my EP. Ever since I discovered that Jordan was my best friend, inspiration flowed through me so easily. I scribbled each word down on the notepad as Thomas sat on the recliner across from me eating a bowl of grapes. I placed my pen down and read the lyrics I wrote. I smiled in satisfaction as I added on more to the song.

"You are definitely inspired huh?" Thomas mentioned between popping grapes in his mouth. "Is Jordan the reason why you're like this?"

I glanced up at him. I forgot to tell him about my discovery. "Well…," I smiled widely at him. "You are correct. He's my inspiration since he's my best friend," Thomas raised an eyebrow as I continued. "Thomas, he's Dan-Dan, my best friend in elementary school, and the one who sang 'Jumper' to me before he moved away. I found him!"

When I said those words, I swore that Thomas nearly dropped the bowl he held in his hands. "He's Dan-Dan? Holy shit, no wonder he looks so fucking familiar to me," he set the bowl down on the table in front of him. "He's back again," he mentioned in a worried tone as he walked around the room. "That means he wants to sleep with you."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You are so weird. Please don't go into over-protective brother mode 'cause that's embarrassing, okay?" I took a deep breath. "He doesn't want to sleep with me."

Thomas shook his head. "I see the way he looks at you. He's undressing you with his mind."

"Calm the fuck down, Thomas. Calm the fuck down," I rolled my eyes. "Great, I probably shouldn't have invited him over here today."

Thomas' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You what?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm inviting him here today," I repeated. "If you don't want to stay, then go."

"No," he took a seat on the recliner again. "I am going to watch that guy and make sure he doesn't get too comfortable with you."

I flopped on the couch. "Just to remind you," I gazed up at my paranoid brother. "Jordan is my best friend, not my boyfriend." Okay, so maybe he was technically my boyfriend since we secretly dated throughout our grade school years, but things have changed.

I sat in silence, letting my brother take in all the information he found out and possibly relax a little before Jordan came over. I grabbed my notebook from the table and walked out of the living room and into my bedroom. I opened the window that overlooked the busy streets of L.A. and glanced over the words I wrote earlier.

With guitar in hand, I started strumming chords and creating harmonies that would go with the song. The more I sang the song, the more I fell in love it. I rested my head on the cool window sill as I continued playing the same chords and sang the same words repeatedly. "Just come back here and stay with me," I finished singing the last four words of the song.

"Sounds amazing."

I dropped my guitar in shock as Jordan swiftly walked in the room and picked up the instrument for me, placing it on the edge of my bed. "What's the song called?"

I saw Thomas at the entrance of my door, shaking his head before leaving. I chuckled to myself before answering. "I don't know yet. I just wrote it."

"That's a good song title," Jordan joked as I threw a plush pillow at him. He took a sit on my bed and crossed his legs. "So…you told Thomas already, huh?" I nodded as he carried on. "He's giving me death glares. I'm assuming he's thinking that I'm trying to make a move on you, which is true," he grinned as I groaned.

"Seriously Jordan, just don't say that," I buried my face on the blanket in front of me. "You're making me feel uncomfortable," I turned to him.

"Why? Because I happen to still have a crush on you and will do anything to have you date me again?"

"Again?" My brother's voice shook up the whole apartment as he barged in the room.

Jordan, who was in a state of shock, staring at the monster in front of him. "Uh" was all he could say.

"Thomas, just chill, okay?" I answered calmly. "Jordan is just joking around like he always does." I gave Thomas a sympathetic smile, hoping that he would lower the raging anger inside of him.

He sighed as he walked away, leaving Jordan still speechless at what just happened. "I'm scared," he blurted out in a whisper.

I laughed as I patted him on the head. "Thomas is just being Thomas. That's all."

"Some things never change," he commented.

"I heard that!" Thomas called from the living room.

Jordan's eyes widened. "Does he have supersonic hearing?" I laughed at his question, but when I saw him look at me in a serious manner, I knew he meant it.

I shrugged. "I don't know if he does, but I highly doubt that he has supersonic hearing. He's probably by the doorway eavesdropping in our conversation." By saying that, we heard light footsteps fading away from the hallway. "See?" Jordan let out a sigh of relief as I chuckled to myself.

"I need to get used to that."


End file.
